The Day Sparda Came
by NoraOmikami
Summary: Sparda shows up at Devil May Cry, Trish pops up at the worst time, and nothing seems to be going good for Dante. But when has it? (Going to re-work the first few chapters, noticed mistakes / plot holes) -CHAPTER ONE, TWO, AND THREE FIXED-
1. Chapter 1: I Found You At Last!

Re-Did Chapter one! Tell me what you think and what you beleive should be changed.

Warnings: AU, OOC at times (Since we dont really know HOW Sparda was), Strong language, Gore later on. And I believe thats all for now.

* * *

An older man walked into Fredi's, glancing around before sitting down on a bar stool. He was dressed head to toe in purple Victorian-like cloths, his long trench coat brushing his ankles. He adjusted his monocle as the man behind the bar walked over to him with a questioning look. The purple clad man watched the bartender as he approached, then spoke as he got within earshot.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to know a man by the name of 'Dante' or 'Tony Redgrave'?" He was silently praying he was here. He spent years searching for him; Ever since he had found out he was alive. All he needed was to know he was well.

"Hm, yes, he seems to get more and more popular by the day…" The bartender looked up at the clock "In fact, I'm shocked he hasn't showed up yet. He normally shows up here around this time. He must be out of town on work again." He turned as someone from the back yelled for him. "He owns a shop off in the slums named 'Devil May Cry', a detective agency. You should be able to find him there" The bartender handed him a card that was black with red italic weighting that read.

**_Devil May Cry _**

**_Detective Agency: We take the dirty jobs no one else will._**

**_66 Slums street Capulet City._**

**_Password: Redgrave._**

He smiled and pocketed the card, thanking the bartender, he stood and walked out of the shop

"_Detective Agency eh, boy have you changed, Dante."_

* * *

The older man cussed to himself under his breath. He had been running around in search of this "Devil May Cry" for hours now. And he couldn't feel any demonic presences around. "_God damn he hid his shop well…"_ He saw a woman carrying a "_is that a rocket launcher?_ "On her back and a small pistol at her side. As he came closer she turned to him and her face filled with hate and she grabbed the rocket launcher. Her face was twisted in a snarl and she took off her sunglasses. She had two off-colored eyes, one red, and the other blue.

The purple clad man held up his arms and said "I don't know what son did, but I won't harm you. Just please tell me were 'Devil May Cry' is." He couldn't make out many of her features besides for her eyes, hair, and white top. She lowered whatever the bloody hell it was that she was wielding and said

"Follow me. Try anything and we'll end you before you can blink." He nodded and followed her. About eight minutes of walking through twists and turns and he was staring up at the flickering neon sign that marked this run down building as 'Devil May Cry'.

"_THIS is his shop? Talk about a fall from grace..."_

He was yanked from his thoughts as the woman kicked in the front door as shots rang out followed by her angry scream.

"Dante, Do you have my fucking money yet!?" Said half-devil was lying on his desk holding his bleeding forehead cussing.

"Lady for the love of- Must you shoot me every god damn ti…" he didn't finish as he saw the man walk in, clearly a tad dumbfounded by what just happened. A low, _Demonic_, growl echoed the shop as he stared at the man. The older man looked at Dante, letting regret fill his eyes and he finally spoke. "Dante, it's me. Sparda, Your fat-"A pissed, and now Triggered, Dante lunged at him pinning him to the wall snarling. his voice several octaves lower then it normally is. "**How dare you show up now...? After the Hell you put me though you pick _now_ to come to me and make amends?!"**

Sparda hung his head dejectedly as his son summoned Beowulf on his fists, slamming one into his face. He did nothing to block the blows from Dante, and after awhile, dropped to the floor wiping blood away from his mouth slowly.

Dante snorted, calmed, and took off Beowulf: laying the now bloody gauntlets down on the table. He de-Triggered and walked over to the shaken form of his so-called "Father". Sparda didn't look the young half-devil in the eyes as he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "After I found out about your mother I tried tracking you and Vergil down. I truly tried Dante... I failed your mother, Vergil, and you. I should have stayed..."

Dante saw and felt the guilt that his father felt. Dante had been in that place too, only he had no chance to apologize. Lady didn't speak as she left the shop; she figured it would be best to leave them alone. Sparda stood and looked at his son. Dante was pissed, understandably. Sparda did just disappear from their lives. After a long, awkward silence Sparda spoke. "What happened to Vergil?" By the look he got, he knew what happened. He looked down again. _"Wow... I really fucked up this time..."_ He heard his sons devil side let out a sad, desperate whine. It wanted a family, it wanted Sparda to stay, but it was his human side. The side Sparda couldn't read, that needed to approve of letting his father fix things. "_Please, Please, Please let me attempt to fix this Dante..."_ He heard his son let out a prolonged sigh. Dante looked down at his father who was still on the ground. He looked pitiful.

Dante listened to his devil side. It was whining and whimpering, "_Not helping..." _he hissed to his devil side.

"_Nor is you sitting here pro-longing things, Oh smart one." _His devil side snapped back. Devils and demons, shockingly, enjoy being in packs and families. They rarely turned on their family.

He rubbed his gloved hand threw his mop of white hair; he had no idea what to do. He heard his devil side let out a louder cry, pleading Dante to stay with his last remaining family. Dante extended a hand down to his father. Sparda took it and quickly wrapped his arms around his son. Dante let out a choked sound.

"Can't...Breathe..."

Sparda released him. "Thank you, Dante."


	2. Chapter 2: Why God? Why?

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Devil May Cry. If I did, I wouldn't be suffering through high school.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed / favorite / followed this overly cheesy story!

MarinaEverlasting: You are one of my favorite authors on here and seeing that you reviewed and followed this made my day! ^.^

Constructive Criticism always welcomed!

* * *

About a week pasted since Sparda showed up at Devil May Cry, and Dante won't admit it, but he enjoyed the elder Dark Knight's presence. Sparda and Dante spent the week catching up. Dante faintly explained what happened with Vergil, Temen-ni-gru, Mallet Island, and Mundus, everything he could recall. Sparda explained were he had been this whole time.

"I left after feeling a strong devil near the house, I figured they were after me, I did everything in my power to keep you kids hidden. Wards, Barriers, Home-school, Fake names, the list goes on." Sparda sighed sadly then continued.

"I barely managed to kill the devil, I'm sure you know the legends, most of them are true. I did seal most of my powers away, again, to hide us. It worked, Eva couldn't tell I was a Devil and she had years of demon hunting."

Dante raised an eyebrow. Sparda saw the question coming and raised a hand before Dante spoke. "Yes, Eva was a demon hunter, a very good one as well. I was sposta kill her. She managed to learn our ranks, fighting styles, our leaders; she was a sneaky little human." Sparda chuckled a bit and a smile found its way on his face.

"She was an odd, odd human. When I found her I was in a human form. Similar to how I look now but my hair was down. She started flirting with me, I don't know why I fell for her, but I did, I couldn't kill her. She was the sole reason I rebelled, humans were nothing like we were told." He glanced at Dante, who was not surprisingly, shocked as hell.

_"Mom was a demon hunter?" _

Dante stared at Sparda as if he grew a second head. His icy blue orbs were filled with disbelieve, shock, slight anger, hurt, damn near every emotion he could feel. How the bloody hell did a few low-life scum-bag demons kill such an infamous demon hunter? Noting was adding up to Dante at this point, he was half expecting to wake up and find out he was put in a comma and this was all a sick, twisted joke God was playing on his already strained heart. Concerting the amount of bullshit Dante was dragged through in his short life... He shook his head and laid his head on his hands.

_"Oh I still have demon blood on these gloves... I should clean that one day..."_

Sparda stayed silent watching his son's reaction. He figured by now Dante would be trying to tear Sparda limb from limb. But alas, he was deep in thought. Dante's eyes told Sparda everything he was thinking;_ how was she killed if she was such a good hunter, why was this happening to him, was this all real? _He watched helplessly as his sons shoulders slumped forward and he let his head fall into his hands. He stood up and glanced around the shop before noticing something interesting, the sword Sparda. He smiled a bit before walking over to it, gently picking it up he sent a surge of his energy throughout his old sword. A bright flash of light caused Dante to look over at Sparda, in one hand was Vergil's half of the amulet, the other, Forced Edge. Sparda put on the amulet and looked over at Dante, who was still visibly upset and emotional, now had a confused look.

"I thought once it was awakened you can't change it back?"

Sparda shrugged it off. "How easily can you hide a massive, glowing, flesh-like sword?"

"Not very well..." Dante learned that one first hand. That's a story for another day.

"As I was saying, after I met Eva my whole outlook on humans changed. I rebelled with a few other Devils and we went our serpent ways. We married and soon she gave birth to you and Vergil." He chuckled a bit, clearly lost in his memories.

"She wanted to kill me some days. Twin Half Devils... Oh god you were terrors as soon as you could move. "Sparda rambled on like this for a few hours. Dante smiled as he listened to how he and Vergil were as children. Apparently even as babies they would fight each other. Finally Sparda reached to when he found Eva.

"I came home and saw just charred remains of it. My heart sank into my feet. I dashed to what was left and saw her in the back yard. I... I could barely tell it was her... Her body..." Sparda choked back tears pausing to regain his composure. "She was shredded... The rage... I was forced into my true form and took a good long sniff of her body and all the son of a bitch demons that dared touched her."

As he spoke Dante noticed a black Aura around him and his Devil claws wrapping around the Forced Edge tightly. He let out a deep, hate filled growl. Dante's Devil spoke up.

_"Listen, I get the whole 'heartwarming family reunion thing' but if he gets out of hand. Fuck that. Run your sorry ass out of here or I'll do it for you."_

"_That aura..._" Dante held his ground but he couldn't help the slight hint of fear that was in his eyes. He knew his father was powerful. But never in his life did he _feel_ such a dark, _devastating_ aura. This made Mundus look like a low-class demon. Sparda noticed his sons fear and took a deep breath pushing back his anger.

"Sorry."

He walked over and sat down on the couch facing the old box T.V before looking over at Dante. He shifted slightly and looked at his dad waving him on to finish speaking. Sparda nodded.

"I spent the next... twenty was it? Years hunting down and slowly torturing each of those demons, I was on the final son of a bitch when I saw he was already dead. And then I caught your sent. I figured you and Vergil died in the fire. I followed it to this city and started asking around. First I asked around as Dante. Only answers were 'That red-clad demon hunter? I don't know where he lives. 'Or 'Pff, I like my life thank you very much.' So I tried Tony, again, nothing."

Sparda looked up the ceiling and sighed.

"Went into an older diner and finally got a shop name. Interesting name I must say." As he finished they heard a car pull up and Dante uttered a few nasty cusses and leaped off his seat. Within milliseconds he was at the door locking it. A look of relief washed over Dante's face, till he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Dante I know you just locked it. Open up." _Damn. It. .Hell._

"Morrison I'm busy. Leave me alone." Dante sounded like a little boy begging his mom for a new toy.

"And completely forget about the mission you and, Alex was it, agreed to?" Dante shot his father a death glare before opening the door and sighing, clearly annoyed.

In a vague attempt to hide the fact that Sparda was Dante's dad, and the divine hell that would be raised if humans learned Sparda was alive, he took on the name Alex Redgrave, Just like Dante had Tony Redgrave. He introduced Sparda as his longtime friend and someone who was like a blood brother to him, explaining the same last name. Morrison fell for it thank God.

"HI~!" the loud screech made both Devils hold their ears in pain before glaring at the short, _Very Annoying, _blonde girl who walked in.

"This place is a dump! Don't you clean?!" Sparda's eye twitched. He had JUST cleaned this 'dump'. Who was this snob to walk in here like she owned it? He swore, if he ever broke his oath and killed a human, she would be the human he killed.

"So where do we need to take her, Morrison. " He explained the mission, take her to some fancy mansion so she can claim some a large sum of money, Dante barely listen till Morrison gave him her name, Patty Lowell. Sighing, he grabbed his keys, snuck rebellion into a guitar case and did the same to Forced Edge and tossed Sparda's to him. He caught it with ease and smiled his eyes flashing '_Good idea'_. They walked to the convertible and got in, Dante in driver's seat, Sparda in the passenger seat, and Patty in the back with the swords.

* * *

"So. Are you guys in a band or something?" Patty leaned inbetween the seats.

Sparda replied letting Dante focus on the road.

"Kind of, it's a special kind of band."

"Cool! Can come to one of your concerts?"

Sparda and Dante winched at the high-pitched squeal. Dante responded before his dad could.

"It's for adults only." His voice was un-naturally dry when he spoke. Sparda looked and saw why, a demon. Sparda quickly covered Patty's eyes as Dante took out Ebony and killed the lower demon with one charged shot, a bit too easy...

Patty spent the rest of the drive complaining and whining about how she wanted to see one of their shows. Sparda swore, never in his life did he come this close to killing a human child, but in his defense, _she was so god damn annoying!_

They pulled up to the motel and walked in; Dante swore he heard God laughing at him, walking out was his old partner, Trish. She looked at him, then to Sparda. Sparda's jaw was open in shock and he dropped the guitar case. Sparda's voice was hardly a whisper, his body shaking violently in pure shock.

"E-E... Eva..."

_"God... Do you hate me or something...?" _ His smartass Devil side replied.

"_You're a half-devil dumbass. Of course God hates you" _

_"You're an asshole." _Dante hissed back to his Devil. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

I do have plans to add the first week Sparda was at DMC. Was going to use it as chapter two but it didnt feel right


	3. Chapter 3: Damn it!

**This chapter, Kicked my sorry ass X.X... I have about 10 different chapter 3s from trying to find out of a good way to have it play out. *Strangles nearest living thing* **

**Plus school work... And oh-so-fun family issues!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY, SADLY.**

* * *

Trish smiled at the man sitting behind the desk as she gave him her room key.

"Thank you for staying with us, have a nice day ma'am." She nodded and turned to walk out, her long blonde hair twirling with her. It hurt her pride, no, destroyed it to admit to Dante that going solo was a bad idea. She had spent the last of her money on this run-down dump of a motel. She was hoping she had enough gas in her bike to get to Devil May Cry. "Do I tell him... it'll just stroke his ego for me to admit that..." She was too deep in thought to notice Dante, Sparda, and Patty walk in.

"E-Eva...?" Trish's head turned to the man who spoke; he looked like an exact replica of Dante aside from the swept back hair and monocle. She then saw Dante with a young blonde girl who looked about nine years old. Dante's head shot up at his moms name and his eyes fell on Trish. Patty stopped her bickering and looked at Trish.

Sparda sniffed the air and the smell of demons, an odd sulfur and burning plastic, hit his nose along with a flowery sent. He reached under Dante duster and grabbed Ebony from its holster and aimed at the demon who dared take his dead wife's form. Dante stepped back, shocked from this awkwardly close encounter with his dad, only to have a screeching Patty grip his leg and wrap his duster around herself for protection of some sort.

"Outside now demon scum." Sparda's voice was deep with a slight demonic rumble to it. Trish held her hands up and glanced at Dante as if silently asking for help. He nodded at her and she slowly walked out to the parking lot. Dante quickly pried Patty off him and spoke to her in the softest voice he could.

"Patty, stay in here and do not run out to us no matter what happens." She nodded, wide eyed, and screamed at gunshots were heard. "God damn it Trish!" Dante grabbed Rebellion out of the case and ran out in time to watch his father taking aim, and Trish as she held Luce and Ombra aiming. They fired at almost the same time, Dante still has no clue how he pulled it off, but he managed to throw Rebellion and block the bullets from their targets. Rebellion implanted itself into a nearby patch of grass causing both Trish and Sparda look at the loyal devil arm that was glowing with a faint red aura. They turned to Dante as Rebellion flew through the air to him, he grabbed the hilt of the massive sword just inches before it would have sliced threw his head. Lowering it with an odd calmness and stoic look on his face, he looked at both of them.

"Now that I have your attention..." Dante leaned on the sword looking at both of them, annoyed that Sparda had took one of his beloved guns, annoyed that Trish shot at him, hell he was just annoyed at the world right now. "Dad, this is Trish" he motioned over to Trish who had lowered her guns. "And Trish, this is Sparda." Sparda kept Ebony pointed at her but his finger was off the trigger.

Sparda's eyes were glued to Trish as he spoke to Dante. "How do you know this demon, Dante?" Dante groaned. He just wanted to sleep right now, not deal with this bullshit. "I'll keep it short and sweet. She tried to kill me, we teamed up, she tried to kill me again, I saved her, she saved me and I swore she died, apparently she lived and we sent Mundus to the deepest parts of hell." Sparda raised a questioning eyebrow at Dante, to which he growled at. "Listen, I just want some god damn sleep. Alright?" They nodded in agreement; both were very tired and had a long day.

"One last question, for tonight at least, you're explaining everything tomorrow." Sparda glanced around, noticing Patty wasn't in the doorway, she must have run off at the gunfire. "Why does she have Eva's body?" Dante turned to Trish for her to explain. She nodded and walked over to Dante's side and leaned on his shoulder, Sparda was surprised by that gesture. Were they more than just friends?

"I was created by Mundus." Ah, smart demon. She knew he wouldn't shoot at her if she was by the motel or near Dante. And she was by both right now. "He picked this body so I would be able to get close to Dante and lure him to Mundus." Oh did Sparda want to go trigger happy. But he never learned Dante's or Vergil's healing ability's to the fullest, and wasn't willing to risk it. Dante looked at Trish who laid Ombra's cold steel on his neck. She stood and holstered both her guns. She glanced between both of them before speaking.

"I'm going to stop by the shop and pick a few things up Dante." Dante nodded and dug threw his pockets and handed her the key "You know where to leave it." She took it and smiled before she walked over to the brand new and very nice looking bike she owned. Dante felt his account balance crying as he stared at it.

Sparda finally lowered the gun and walked over to his son, handing him back his gun. Dante took Ebony and holstered it. "Well... That's not how I planned to introduce you two... but it'll do I guess." There was a slight hint of sadness in his voice, Sparda had no idea why.

"What's bothering you?" He watched Trish drive off, a tad recklessly.

"I have a feeling she used my money to buy that..." Sparda was about to ask why she would have access to his bank account but a scream interrupted him.

"Patty!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time as they ran to the source of said scream, only to see a car whip out of a parking spot. They both rolled out of the way to avoid being ran over. Sparda was a blur of purple and white was he rushed to grab his sword, still safely in the guitar case, and to the car were Dante was already in starting it up.

"Damn it!" Dante turned the key nearly snapping it in half as the car struggled to start up. Finally it fired up and he threw it into reverse. Sparda leaped into the passenger side as the car was thrown into drive. Dante floored it, the tires squealing and smoking in protest, Sparda focused the best he could to follow her sent but it was proving very difficult when your speeding down the road at 110 miles per hour. He gave up with that and scanned the cars they were flying past, apparently so was Dante as he slammed on the breaks nearly throwing poor Sparda threw the windshield. He swerved slamming into another car were a now completely traumatized Patty was pressed agent the window.

The cars came to a violent stop; both Dante and Sparda were on the other car, a totaled 1982 Ford Bronco, ripping the driver out of his seat. Dante sneered as he saw it was the demon he thought he killed while driving. He drew Ivory and unloaded a clips worth into the demon. As he did Sparda pulled a shaken Patty out of the passenger seat. He held her gently trying to soothe her as he did when Dante and Vergil where children. He caught sight of an ugly demon running from the wreck, but stayed knowing Patty had enough demon fun for one day.

Dante walked around his car winching as he saw the damage. Nothing too bad but it was still gonna cost him to fix up the front end. Lucky he could still drive it, legally? Doubtful, but as if he cared. He looked over to Patty as Sparda set her down and she ran to Dante and hugged him tightly.

"T-thank you, Dante!" He gently placed a hand on her back and looked down at her; she had a few scratches and bruises but would be ok.

"Let's get out of here before people gather and cops come." Sparda nodded and got in the driver's seat, the car started up with an issue. Dante lifted the still started Patty up and got in the passenger's seat. As they turned a horrid grinding sound was heard. Dante groaned and Sparda couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Don't worry about it Dante, I'll pay for it to be fixed." Dante tossed a questioning look over to his father.

"And how do you plan on paying for it?"

"What did I do before the attack?"

"You were the head CEO of a major comp- ooh..." Dante nodded and looked at Patty who was still in his arms. She had burred herself into his chest and fell asleep. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.

"You'd make a great dad Dante." Dante shook his head then looked down at the small figure of Patty who had found his duster and was now using it as a blanket. Soon Dante had fallen asleep in a very painful looking position. Sparda debated waking him so he could go into the back seat to sleep, but figured it was for the better to just let them sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... Could have been better... But everytime i attempted to find a way to make it "Better" it came out worse. *Cries* Review or comment! **


	4. Filler One: The Flashback

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY: IM JUST MESSING AROUND**

**This is mostly just a filler chapter *Ducks behind desk* DON'T KILL ME YET! Working on a Chapter of Dante's PoV and Trishs PoV. **

**For some reason I love putting Dante in places where the fact he's a half-demon can't even help him...**

* * *

Sparda pulled off to the side of the currently dead highway before shutting off the beat-up car. Flicking off the one headlight that wasn't smashed in, he leaned back and stared up at the moonlit sky. It was beautiful. He smiled a bit remembering one of the few moments of peace he had between his sons.

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Wow dad, look!" a four year old Dante said as he pointed up as a star streaked across the sky._

_"Dad what was that?" Vergil looked over at his father who was positioned laying down between his sons on the roof of their home. Mainly to keep them for ripping each-other apart tonight, Eva had left to visit her mother and do horrifying female-bonding things. Like shopping and girl-talk. She would be gone a week and he was warned that if she came home to anything else broken he would be suffering her wrath. Sparda smiled and placed his hands behind his head. _

_"A shooting star, make a wish boys, their rare to see. And remember you can't tell anyone what you wished for or it won't come true." They nodded at seemingly the same time and looked back up, Dante got a devilish smirk on his face and it faded. This made Sparda question what his son was wishing for but he didn't say anything, looking over to his older son he saw he had his own smirk that was very much like Sparda's when he was thinking of something entertaining -by devil standards-. Again, he questioned what his sons were wishing for. He turned back to the sky and closed his eyes before making his wish. _

_"Please, let this last longer." He knew Mundus and his forcers where getting closer. It was now just a matter of when he would have to defend his family and pray to any and all Gods that his sons and wife would make it through unharmed. He swore at that moment if anyone dared touched what was his he would give them a painful and slow death. Many people learned touching his things,-would it be something as small as a stapler, or something major like his family- __**never**__ ended well. His co-workers also learned quickly to ask before they would, ehm, "Borrow" things from Sparda's office. Rick took his stapler, Sparda took his pride. A small smile of satisfaction found its way on the elder devils face. _

_He glanced over at his younger son as he yawned and buried himself into Sparda's side, asleep. He wrapped one arm around him and the other around his older son who had fallen asleep as well; he pulled him to his side before closing his eyes. He was truly happy._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Sparda must have fallen asleep, because when he came too he was being shaken by an over-weight, foul smelling, uniformed human male. He growled a bit and looked at the human; Sparda guessed he was an officer. His eyes took a while to adjust to the sunlight, he noted from the suns position, it was about six in the morning.

"Sir, are you ok?" Sparda's eyes fell to the man's chin fat that was jiggling as he spoke. How can someone like this be an officer?

"Yes, I pulled over for a phone call and must have fallen asleep. It has been a long day and night." He looked over to Patty and Dante, Dante's head was back and he was snoring loudly, Patty had her head on Dante's chest and her body was sprawled out on his lap.

"Are your..." He pointed over to Dante and Patty.

"Son and Granddaughter" Woops, he didn't want to say that but a little girl with two strange men in the middle of the nowhere would look bad. The cop gave a nod and a questioning glance that said '_No wife or mother?' _He gave the man a sharp glare.

"To answer the question I can see arising. No, my wife is dead and so is my son's." Dante yawned and held Patty in place with one hand as he stretched out a bit. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked over to the cop.

"Damn... We already got pulled over...?" He shifted Patty's weight so she wouldn't cut off the blood circulation to his leg causing her to grumble something. The officer raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well sir, I'll let you, your son, and granddaughter be on your way. Good day."

"Good day."

"Huh? Gran-"Sparda covered Dante's mouth and started up the car, again, with no issues or hiccups. Dante made an annoyed grunt at the fact his car was starting up perfectly fine for his dad, yet never would for him. Hell, even when he first got the goddamn thing it gave him issues. Sparda drove off –Thankfully- without the officer noticing the now, even worse looking, damaged front end and side. Dante leaned forward noticing how horrible it looked. How the poor thing was still drivable was beyond him. Sparda muttered a minor demonic profanity, causing Dante to look over at him. Sparda looked back -shocked his son still knew demonic tongue- then again, he raised them off it, while Eva raised them in whatever it was humans spoke.

"What was that about?" Dante was a little, ok, very shocked he cussed, let alone spoke in demonic tongue. Only time Sparda did that was to yell at them for sneaking into his room, vault as he called it, study, or the forbidden part of the basement. Naturally that's where Sparda had his devil arms, books, scrolls, relics, and anything else you could think of that could cause Hell to be raised. Litterly.

"Almost out of gas, not sure we have money, and i'm sure someone will complain about the car being in the condition it is." Dante mouthed an 'Oh' and pointed off to the side where a small town sat.

"Pull off here, ill wake Patty and see if there's a map." Sparda nodded before he turned down the road followed by a nice grinding and crunching sound coming from the passenger side, causing the blonde girl to wake, startled.

"Well good morning" Dante chimed in. Patty looked at him before sitting up in his lap. The car came to a stop as they pulled into the gas station; everyone turned and looked at the abused car then the two white-haired men with a small girl. Yes this looked _perfectly_ normal, the fact Patty was in Dante's lap did not help the already horrid picture. Dante opened the door and let Patty out before following her into the store. He watched her go down to the candy and junk food section before he turned his attention to the map. He mentally sighed; they still had about a four hour drive ahead of them, without stops. He walked over to Patty who had some candy in her hands and was grabbing a soda. She turned to him and gave him the things that she had. Well more like forced them into his hands.

"Here Dante, hold these!" He glanced down and read what she was getting, chocolate, some gumdrops, chips, and some form of hard-candy. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She grabbed the pop that read "Pepsi" on the side of the bottle and went over to the counter; Dante followed her and set the junk down.

"Let's play a fun-game of 'Did Trish rape my wallet this week'." He said it dryly to himself and swiped his card. Denied. "And the answer is, Yes she did!" Dante groaned and paid in cash. Patty grabbed the bag of junk food and ran out to the car, Dante was about to yell at her but stopped himself as he saw she was already gone. He shook his head a bit and noticed he was acting like a father to her. Odd, he shook his head again and looked at the cashier who, in his opinion was dressed like a cheap whore, and from her sent, Dante wouldn't be shocked if she was.

"Cute kid. Shouldn't let her eat all that junk food though." She leaned down and placed her elbows on the counter showing her fake cleavage. Dante didn't bother to look, he had a long day ahead of him, and he just wanted directions.

"Well I doubt she was allowed much if any at all in the orphanage." He said it a tad annoyed before asking for directions to the freeway. After getting what he wanted, He nodded and left without saying thank you. Sparda got up from leaning on the non-damaged part of the hood and walked in to pay as Dante flopped down in the driver's seat and cracked his back. Patty leaned in-between the seats before she turned to Dante.

"So, what were those things last night? Why do you keep a sword with you in these cases? Are they demons?" If so why are they after me?" Dante let her finish before answered.

"Yes, they are demons. I keep my sword Rebellion with me at all times for protection; I'm a demon hunter and get attacked often and without warning. And I do not know why they are after you." Patty looked up at him wide-eyed and stopped chewing her gumdrop. She sat back down letting it absorb. She was about to ask him why he became a demon hunter as Sparda walked out, a look of irritation on his face. As he sat in the passenger's seat he rubbed back a few strands of his hair that had found themselves in front of his eyes. Guess he had a similar encounter with her. Dante reached and took his keys from the cup holder and tried to start his car.

_Click._

"...you gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

**A/N. Heheh...**

**Trish's and Dante's chapter will be longer then these last chapters. **

**I was going to have the Flashback as a One-shot but it fit in here so perfectly..**


End file.
